goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Angelica misbehaves at Arby's
Transcript Angelica: Hey, Giffany. Giffany: What is it, Angelica? Angelica: Can we go to Arby's? Giffany: No can do. Angelica: Why not? Giffany: Because we're having ? for lunch. Angelica: But Giffany... Giffany: Angelica, I said no can do. Angelica: I want Arby's (12 times)! RIGHT NOW! Giffany: Angelica, for the last time, the answer is no can do. ?: Hey, Giffany, I don't have turkey! Giffany: Did you hear that, Angelica? ? said that we don't have any turkey. That means we can go. (At Arby's) Arby's Clerk: Welcome to Burger King. How can we help you? Giffany: I would like some ?. Angelica: And I'll order ?. McDonald's Clerk: I'm sorry to say this, but that's way too expensive. And besides, you might get sick if you eat that much food. Angelica: What? But that's not possible! McDonald's Clerk: Don't feel bad. How about you order ? instead? They're a lot more ?. Angelica: Why? Giffany: Because, Angelica, I don't have enough money to order all the food you want. Besides, you might get sick from eating that much food. Why don't you get ? instead? Angelica: NO! WE WANT WHAT WE WANT, SO GIVE IT TO US RIGHT NOW, OR ELSE! Giffany: Angelica, stop it right now. You can have whatever was suggested, or you'll be grounded. (Just then, Sarah sees the commotion that the pigs are causing) Sarah (nervous): Uh-oh. I think I'd better get outta here before those green pigs over there cause a huge rampage. I don't want to get beaten up if they destroy the restaurant. (Sarah backs away slowly, then rushes out the door in a hurry) Angelica: That's it! I'll destroy McDonald's with George, Lizzie, Ralph and Larry! George, Lizzie, Ralph and Larry (Offscreen): We've heard what you said. (George, Lizzie, Ralph and Larry appear which scared Giffany that caused her to hide and take cover as the monsters from 2018 Rampage then destroy the entire McDonalds place as the monster roars audio from Godzilla films are heard) (Lizzie the crocodile then finds Giffany as she gets closer to smell her as she does a Godzilla growl from Godzilla VS Megalon) Giffany: Uh, nice crocodile. Please don't eat me, I'm a Basilisk not crocodile food. then licks Giffany's face and leaves alongside George, Ralph and Larry Giffany: Angelica Pickles, how dare you cause a destructive rampage at Burger King? That's it! We're going home now. (At home) Giffany: Angelica, this means no anything made by Paramount or Nickelodeon. Angelica: But Giffany, I'm sorry. Azura: Your apologies are unaccepted. We will call the monster children on the phone and tell them to pick you up for Inside Out. Angelica: Back off, Giffany! I wish you were ate to death by dragons. Azura: Angelica, how dare you wish I was ate to death by dragons? That's it! My child Seaberry Delight will beat you up. Seaberry Delight, beat Ratso Catso up! Seaberry Delight: Prepare for some bleeding! (Bing Bong then hides Seaberry Delight beating Angelica up) Bing Bong: Don't let your kids watch it! Category:Angelica pickles' grounded days Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Grounded Videos by Elephant012 Category:Rampage (2018) show